the_thundermansfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Força Z
thumb|250px A Força Z é uma equipe de elite de super-heróis do Os Thundermans. Foi dirigido pela Liga dos Heróis, agora pelos Thunder Twins, e é composto pelos melhores super-heróis da liga. Esses super-heróis são chamados quando outros super-heróis precisam de ajuda. As chances de se juntar ao Força Z são muito baixas e entrar nele é uma grande honra. O Força Z geralmente se comunica com os super-heróis projetando um holograma de seu logotipo, como visto em Thundermans: Expulsos e Z's All That. Devido ao abuso de poder, a Força Z é dissolvida pela Super Presidente Kickbutt em The Thunder Games e substituída por uma nova equipe liderada pelos Thunder Twins. A nova equipe é renomeada, Força T. Aparições 4ª Temporada Thundermans: Expulsos Em Thundermans: Expulsos, há uma nova abertura no Força Z pela primeira vez em 9 anos. A Força Z enviou convites para alguns dos melhores super-heróis para ter a chance de preencher o espaço. Phoebe Thunderman é escolhida como uma das finalistas por derrotar um dos mais poderosos vilões, Dark Mayhem em Thundermans: Secret Revealed. Eles disseram que iria observá-la nos próximos meses para determinar se ela está qualificada para o slot. Phoebe ficou tão animada por ter sido indicada para preencher o local que não queria mais continuar treinando Max, porque tinha medo de que ele cometesse um erro de novato. Então, Max fez um feixe de comunicação Força Z falso, dizendo que ele é escolhido para o mesmo slot também. Esta competição aumentada entre os gêmeos do trovão, conduzindo à destruição de Splatburger. Phoebe depois descobre que Max programou seu relógio para projetar o holograma da Força Z. A Presidente Kickbutt retira os nomes dos gêmeos para consideração por bagunçar e os Thundermans são banidos de Hiddenville. No entanto, depois de Max e Phoebe arriscarem perder tudo, incluindo seus poderes, para salvar Hiddenville de Candi, a Força Z anuncia tanto Phoebe quanto Max Thunderman como finalistas para se juntarem ao potencial slot aberto, como um time. Trabalho em Equipe O enredo deste episódio gira em torno do treinamento Força Z de Phoebe e Max. Max e Phoebe receberam dinheiro para o equipamento de treinamento da Força Z, mas Max usa o dinheiro para construir uma sede de equipe para ele e Phoebe. Um pôster da Força Z também é visto em Covil do Max. Max Futurista Os gêmeos estão enviando suas habilidades especiais para o Força Z. Phoebe já submeteu todas as suas habilidades. Max quer entrar no desenvolvimento de gadgets como sua habilidade especial e, assim, ele cria o Crimecaster, que pode prever futuros crimes. Depois de duvidar de suas habilidades, o aparelho realmente funciona e, portanto, Phoebe concorda em inserir as habilidades de desenvolvimento de gadgets de Max para o aplicativo Força Z. Orange is the New Max De acordo com a presidente Kickbutt, a Força Z está lutando contra um verme gigante e radioativo no centro da Terra. May Z-Force Be With You A Força Z envia um representante para entrevistar Phoebe e Max como parte do processo de recrutamento do Força Z. Infelizmente, Phoebe machucou o pescoço e as pernas enquanto tentava ajudar Cherry. Então, os Thunder Twins contratam Cherry para fingirem ser Phoebe para a entrevista. Vestem Cherry em Thunder Suit, de Phoebe, e ensinam-lhe todas as perguntas que esperam da Força Z. D-Tail chega e é facilmente enganado em acreditar que Cherry é Phoebe. Ele continua reclamando sobre como ele não entrou na Força Z. Mais tarde, ele pega os "gêmeos" em uma missão, na esperança de fazer um nome para si mesmo no Força Z. Enquanto Cherry distrai D-Tail fazendo-o tirar uma selfie de parar os reatores, a verdadeira Phoebe ajuda a recuperá-los em condições estáveis. Max e Phoebe passam a entrevista do Força Z, avançando para o próximo estágio. Poderes de Mayhem Max e Phoebe recebem uma entrevista especial na TV de Anderson Super, um popular apresentador de TV da Metroburg, sobre seu progresso no Força Z. Depois de aprender sobre o próximo Supe Awards, Max está preocupado que uma bomba fedorenta que ele colocou como uma brincadeira quando ele era mal poderia colocar em risco suas chances de entrar na Força Z. Tanto Phoebe quanto ele estão tão preocupados em perder a oportunidade de se juntar ao Força Z que Phoebe acaba absorvendo os poderes de Dark Mayhem do orbe que consome energia para poder pará-lo. Ela pára com sucesso a bomba do fedor e garante a chance no Força Z. Infelizmente, os poderes transformam seu mal. Z's All That A Força Z atualiza seus rankings e, infelizmente, Max e Phoebe estão no final da lista. Eles percebem que é porque eles são os únicos que não enviaram a atribuição de bônus "Lil Z Mentor Program". O Lil Z Mentor Program é um programa especial onde os aspirantes a Força Z têm que enviar um vídeo de si mesmos treinando um jovem super-herói para levar seus poderes ao próximo nível. Os Gêmeos do Trovão tinham perdido a atribuição de bônus porque quando o anúncio do holograma da Força Z a atribuição, o Dr. Colosso era o único em casa e ele se recusou a dizer aos gêmeos. Para completar a tarefa, Phoebe e Max selecionam Nora como Lil Z. No entanto, depois de ver as habilidades de Billy, eles secretamente o escolhem sobre Billy. Depois de saber o que aconteceu, Nora confronta os gêmeos levando a um mega desastre. Nora e Billy resgatam Phoebe e Max, depois dos quais os gêmeos decidem trabalhar com Billy e Nora como Lil Zs. Looperheroes A Força Z enviou uma carta holográfica para todos os aspirantes a Força Z que no dia seguinte é o Campeonato Força Z e o Comandante Dirk Trumbo avisa que eles terão o dia de folga desde o dia anterior ao campeonato. The Thunder Games É o dia em que os campeonatos da Força Z acontecem. A presidente Kickbutt diz a Phoebe e Max que eles entraram no campeonato. A Força Z enviou vigas para teleportá-las para a sede da Força Z. O comandante Dirk Trumbo inicia seu primeiro teste, que é o de encontrar uma maneira de escapar do gás na sala. Galexia rouba a ideia de Phoebe e Max e eles conseguem sair da sala. Amazium perdeu sua chance de entrar no Força Z quando chutou um prato de rolinhos de ovo pensando erroneamente que era outro teste. O próximo teste é o Power Derby. As regras são que você teria que forçar o oponente a sair do ringue com seus superpoderes. Quem está fora do ringue perde e não vai para o próximo teste. Os Gêmeos do Trovão, Galexia, Gamer e Fantasto-Man passaram pelo teste e Shield Girl, Sonic Boom, The Hipster Twins, Chronic Heat e Night Light não. Quando Galexia golpeou o Fantasto-Man, ele voou, o que significa que ele estava fora. Como recompensa, os candidatos são mandados para casa. Quando The Gamer descobre que seu pai, Dr. Colosso, está sendo preso pela Família Thunderman, ele fica desonesto e seu objetivo é fazer com que os Gêmeos do Trovão percam a rodada final. Ele usa Galexia para tirar os Thunder Twins do jogo. Phoebe joga um coco explosivo em Galexia para que o Gamer não tenha controle sobre ela. Os Thunder Twins foram capazes de derrotar o jogador e completar as tarefas entregues. Mesmo que os Gêmeos do Trovão tenham vencido, o Comandante Dirk Trumbo estava apostando uma moeda porque o Força Z não precisa de dois supers com o mesmo poder e porque eles não têm um "poder gêmeo". Phoebe sugere por acidente que eles deveriam lutar entre si e quem quer que ganhe está na Força Z. Comandante Dirk Trumbo leva sua idéia e Phoebe e Max lutam entre si. Phoebe poderia ter ganhado, mas ela deixou seu irmão ganhar em seu lugar. Max é oficialmente aceito no Força Z. O Força Z recebe sua primeira missão, onde os irmãos Flame escaparam da cadeia, apesar de Max querer salvar sua família. Depois que Max foi para Hiddenville para salvar sua família e depois que eles derrotaram Balfour, a Super Presidente Kickbutt chegou para dizer aos gêmeos que o Comandante não era mais o chefe da Força Z. A Super Presidente Kickbutt transformou os Gêmeos do Trovão na cabeça do Força Z. Phoebe e Max recrutaram o resto da Família Thunderman para estar no Força Z, uma vez que eles podiam escolher quem eles queriam no time. Além disso, os Thunder Twins mudam o título de Força Z para Força T, o "T" significa Thundermans. Os Força T recebem sua primeira missão onde eles têm que parar um vilão chamado Brain Puncher. Funcionários Conhecidos *D-Tail - D-Tail é um entrevistador do Força Z depois que ele não conseguiu se separar do Força Z quando ficou com a cauda presa em um elevador. *Comandante Dirk Trumbo - O Comandante Dirk Trumbo é o ex-chefe da Força Z. A Presidente Kickbutt demitiu-o e entregou-o ao seu assistente pessoal. *Thunder Twins - Os Thunder Twins são agora o atual chefe da Força Z depois que a Presidente Kickbutt demitiu o Comandante Dirk Trumbo. Evelyn fez a cabeça deles devido ao seu consistente desempenho lutando contra a Liga dos Vilões e entendendo o verdadeiro heroísmo de um super-herói. Esperanças da Força Z A Força Z estava dando um novo slot em 9 anos. No entanto, os Thunder Twins escolheram a Thunderman Family como parte de sua organização Força Z. Abaixo, estão os candidatos de quem teve a chance de estar no Força Z. Não se qualificou para o Campeonato Força Z *Chronic Heat *Night Light Qualificado para o Campeonato Força Z, mas eliminado antes do Round 1 *Amazium Eliminado no Round 1 (Power Derby) *Sonic Boom *Shield Girl *The Hipster Twins Eliminado após o Round 1, mas antes do Round 2 *Fantasto-Man Eliminado no Round 2 (Triadome) *Galexia *The Gamer Eliminado no Max and Phoebe Mano a Mano *Phoebe Thunderman Ganhou o Campeonato Força Z *Max Thunderman Curiosidades *O Hank já foi resgatado pela Força Z depois de ficar preso na Estátua da Liberdade. *A Força Z é um tema recorrente na quarta temporada. *Max agora tem o logo da Força Z em seu covil, começando com o episódio Trabalho em Equipe. *Depois que a Presidente Kickbutt deu aos Thunder Twins o comando da Força Z, Phoebe e Max mudaram o título para Força T. O "T" significa Thundermans. Categoria:Organizações Categoria:Os Thundermans